Memories of Staccato
by ngrey651
Summary: Staccato visits his long dead family in the Robot Museum, 300 years after they have died. Auto, Bass, Treble, Wily, Light, Rock, Roll, Blues, Duo, all are gone. Only he remains... One shot, OC-Based. Rated T for some swearing.


Hi, this is my first attempt at a very serious fiction, but better to try and fail then not to try at all they say. So here I go. It's about one of my original characters…that I have named Staccato.

**MEMORIES OF STACCATO**

The figure walked through the dark city, remembering old days, the golden ages long gone. The city was asleep now, the snow coming down heavily but softly. It was a pretty sight, really. Brushing snow out of his hair, Staccato walked down the main street of the city in Neo Tokyo.

His walk down the silent city streets eventually led him to a museum, and eventually up to 12 cases. He looked up, his visual sensors scanning the cases thoroughly. Why scanners? Well, he was only a robot, after all…but he kept looking at the cases, and their inhabitants, and all the while thinking…

_Rock, how are you? It's been a while, big brother…heh…how's life treating you? Come on Rock, you know how proud of you I am, and look…heh heh…you finally took off your helmet…why did you hide your hair, Rock? I know what you are thinking. Of all the things to talk to you about, I choose your hair…Rock, you always were so peaceful…but that's what killed you, isn't it…trying to believe in the best in people. Oh Rock…so naive, yet so wise…we always could count on you, Rock…no…Mega Man._

The figure looked past the blue robot to a gold and ebony warrior, with power in every part of his body, and yet almost impossible to see…sadness in the eyes…

_Bass…you are not a fish. Ha! You always hated that joke. I pitied you, Bass...and I think you knew why the moment we met. I'll never forget your first words to me: "I'm Bass, your big brother. If you go into my room, I WILL rip yourlegs off and feed them to my dog, **got it**?" You were originally born only to kill and destroy and torture and maim…what kind of existence is that? No one deserves it. Even a so called "demon" like you. The big bad wolf, the child killer, the blood drinker, the mass murderer…am I the only one who knows the Bass behind the blood? The guy who used to sit under the moon? The guy who danced to hearing country? The robot who loved Roll? Dark Angel? Maybe you were, but even a fallen angel can return to heaven, Bass, if he has faith…_

This time he turns to the two scientists in the case. Busts of geniuses and fathers, scientists and creators…but still just men…

_Thomas…Albert…my fathers. God **Damn** it! Why did you hate each other so? Can man and machine never coexist? Wily, you were insane, yet no man should hate himself…Thomas, you big, stupid dutchie, why did you put so much trust in Rock?You put too much in. Even we he almost died though, you knew…you knew he would pull through. The same trust Albert put in Bass…well, hello once more my fathers…my friends._

Next was a visored robot, with a reckless grin, and a yellow scarf, with grey and red armor…

_Blues old friend, my oldest brother, how is it going? I see you still have that scarf, You loved it, Blues…or should I call you Proto Man? What's that Blues? You're going to whistle again? I can do it now…your last gift to me. Maybe you would have appreciated what they did with your body, you always were a guy who cared a lot about image. I only want one image of you, Blues. That night, when you were watching Bass, the moon on your visored helmet, those ten seconds when you lowered your helmet. Truly you are Rock's brother. I saw sadness in your eyes, Blues. Is that why you hide your eyes? Goodbye, bro. Wait…what was that song you liked to whistle? How did it go again…oh yeah! Da da da, da da, da da da da da da dum, da da da da dum, da da da da da da da da da dum! I'll remember that tune…_

Next was a girl, smiling and happy, optimistic and always hopeful in her brothers…

_Roll…the angel of the kitchen, the savior of rainy days. The one who always made people feel special. You were the sunshine in our lives, you and Rock. Maybe even more then him. Then you died…Bass never forgave himself. But you understood, didn't you? You knew he loved you…and yet you did not hate him. Even as your golden hair floated around you like a halo as you fell down and slowly died, you knew your life had not been in vain. Well, guess what…you finally got to be a heroine, Roll. We could never have done it without your light._

Then he looked silently at a tall, Blue and Silver robot. One that looked a lot like the Blue Bomber, but with a different pain in its eyes and with a new resolve in it's pose.

_X…my old comrade…one of my best mentors. I remember everything you taught me, from how to use a Nova Strike to how to make the Perfect Sandwich. You liked the latter best…heh heh! Always the same person, never changing. You were reliable, and people like you were hard to find. But you never got over it all X…did you? Killing your old comrades in arms, your friends…even your best friend in the whole world, your father's rival. But X…you were a hero once, were a hero then, and always have been, and no matter what you did…you always had someone to come home to…him…_

Next was a red and silver robot with a long blond ponytail and a reckless grin, and holding a beam saber…

_Zero…what kind of a name was that? You didn't care. You always were so optimistic…and took such pride in your work…you got that from Bass, Zero, from my rowdy big brother. The type of person who could really make people afraid. "You better be nice to me?" "Why?" "Zero's my brother." "Z-Z-Zero is your brother? GULP. Um...welcome in! Sit down! I had no idea you were his little brother." I swear, I didn't take advantage of being related to you THAT much! Just like Blues, with that reckless attitude and that cocky manner. But you…like them both…hide the pain beneath it all. You were X's support for his everyday sadness…but what was yours Zero? Fighting? Killing? Going Wild? No…but you had hope once…and you found peace with X, Zero. You truly were a great warrior… but an even greater friend._

Next came a gigantic robot, almost square. Painted blue and red on separate sides, with two large swords on his back and a serious look frozen on its face…

_Hello Duo…I know this isn't really you…except for the head of course. That was all that was left after…I don't wanna think about it. You always took your grim purpose of destroying evil seriously…yet you saw the best in Bass, taught me how to play chess, told us all about the wonders of space. I know you're not truly gone…we'll get you back, Duo._

The emerald robot moved then to a pair of cases, with other robots inside. Two dogs, one red and friendly, one purple and wolfish, what looked like a small red suitcase with a face and a pair of legs. The other held a blue bird with a duckbill, a green and yellow cat…and a large green and yellow robot with a lantern jaw and a mop brandished in his large hands.

_Rush, Treble, Eddie the Fliptop…Beat, Tango and Auto…glad to see you finally getting along…and in such a closed up space too, you would have hated that, Treble. Only you and Auto lived while everyone did not. X blew you up, Treble, and Auto you broke down when Dr. Light died. But I can still se you all with the rest of the gang, playing in the sun…_

Anyone else would think they could not hear him, but in a way…he knew they could. He shook his head, and with a sigh of sadness and relief he walked out the back door. But just before he turned the light off he turned around and said…

"I will see you again. And hopefully before I have to wear a halo and play a harp. I promise you I'll see you again soon. That's one thing I can definitely keep with me, along with the memories of you…"

Staccato, son of Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, switched off the light to the museum and went down the street, back to his new home. The snow kept falling down…but he thought he could hear a person…no….he could hear people walking behind him, with familiar voices and faces.

Of course it was impossible, for after all his friends were only statues. And they couldn't possibly be making the clump of footprints large and small in the snow, following the green hero.

It's just a trick of the snow, old memories getting the best of you…

Hah. Yeah right.


End file.
